da_suckerfandomcom-20200215-history
TRVE LOVE
TRVELOVEAlwaysPrevails!!! Part I Once upon a time there was a little teenager named Ria and a dead body named Hieronymus. Ria was in love with Hieronymus, but Ria's stepdads forbade TRVE LOVE, so Ria ran away with Hieronymus to the magical land of Liberalia. They got married and had one and a half mentally unstable kids. They lived happily ever after until Hieronymus decomposed. THE END Part II Once upon a time there was a kid named Ozymandias. Ozymandias fell in love with his friend Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh didn't return the feelings, so they had an art contest, if Gilgamesh won he could slap Ozymandias but if Ozymandias won he could kiss Gilgamesh. When Ozymandias was done he said to Gilgamesh, "My name is Ozymandias, King of Kings, look on my works, ye mighty, and despair." Gilgamesh was blinded by Ozymandias's nude art, and later died of tuberculosis. Ozymandias went down the path of his mother, Ria, and married Gilgamesh's corpse. THE END Part III Once upon a time there was a teen named Hiawatha. Hiawatha fell in love with his pet tree, Pericles. Pericles loved him back. They had a tree baby named Beowulf. Unfortunately, Hiawatha died while giving birth. Beowulf married a rock named Adamus Muutz. Adamus Muutz killed everyone in their sleep, eating their intestines and licking their kidneys. Blood poured out of his eyeballs, and he ate you and then I ran out of ideas so he died of tuberculosis. THE END Part IIII Once upon a time there was a cat named Marabae. Marabae fell in love with a match. Marabae died from burning herself. The match was traumatized and now lives in a psychiatric ward. THE END Part IIIII Once upon a time there was an Italian named Argo who fell in love with a severed head named Rehoboam. Rehoboam loved a severed arm, Solomon, and Solomon loved Argo, so they had a pillow fight to see who got who. Argo got Rehoboam, Rehoboam got Solomon, and Solomon got Argo. They had 12.67 kids, all of whom died of tuberculosis. This caused depression, and eventually Rehoboam and Solomon decomposed, leaving Argo alone, forever... THE END Part IIIIII Once upon a time there was an octopus named Asoka. Asoka was in love with a human, Synterklaus. Asoka slowly lifted his slimy legs up towards Synterklaus and gently ran his legs through his nose hairs. Then, Synterklaus sneezed, giving Asoka the boobunic plague. Asoka died and Synterklaus was impregnated by a reindeer, Darius. THE END Part IIIIIII Once upon a time there was a Diaper named Adork Hitler. He rounded up all the Pampers and made gas chambers that would unleash farts and kill the Pampers. #Huggies THE END Part IIIIIIII Once upon a time there was a human named lord diaper. lord diaper fell in love with Da Sucker a vampire who sucks your soul and sells your body to cancer research. Da Sucker loved lord diaper back and they married and ruled the galaxy forever. THE END Part IIIIIIIII Once upon a time there was a ghost named Hewobrian. Hewobrian fell in love with entity fwee oh fwee, a hacker. fwee oh fwee killed Hewobrian and ate her guts for garters.null THE END Part IIIIIIIIII Once upon a time there were two cities; Sing and Coat. Sing sat nestled between two peaks, while Coat sat on an island in the middle of a lake, and not too far from Sing. They were mortal enemies. Many years of fighting had weakened the two states, and a group of pacifists wanted to end the fighting; but they were all hanged for treason. Two lovers, Mary Ann and Ave Maria, each from the opposite city, met every day behind a boulder where the two kingdoms' borders met. They talked, hugged, drank beer, and all the things lovers do. Eventually, Ave Maria died of tuberculosis, so Mary Ann killed herself to join Ave Maria in Sovngarde. The two cities were so touched TRVE LOVE they merged together to create one happy, peaceful city, Fatman. The city prospered until being conquered and sacked by the Mongols. THE END Part IIIIIIIIIII Once upon a time there was a knife named Justinian. A young, teenaged girl named Theodora, fell in love with Justinian, admiring his long, steel blade and leather grip. Theodora ran the blade down her arm, feeling much pleasure from the blood running down her body. Constantine, Theodora's mum, burst through and dragged Theodora to the hospital's psychiatric ward. However, mortal barriers cannot stop TRVE LOVE, and Justinian managed to fly himself to Theodora where they ate cut happily ever after until Justinian became blunt. THE END Part IIIIIIIIIIII Once upon a time there was a feather named Zoroaster. Zoroaster wanted Elisif, a beak, to love him. However, Elisif only liked other beaks, but not feathers. Elisif felt like Zoroaster hated her because he was too shy to talk to her, So Zoroaster went through an operation, and became a beak. TRVE LOVE was ignited, and they lived happily forever after. THE END Part IIIIIIIIIIIII Once upon a time there was a banana named Julius. Julius was in love with a watermelon, Charlemagne. However, their parents forbade TRVE LOVE, so they killed their parents and sold their bodies at Krogers'. Eventually, a beautiful human girl named Wu Zetian ate the lovers, and Wu Zetian lived happily ever after until dying of tuberculosis. THE END Part IIIIIIIIIIIIII Coming soon to a Wikia NE@R you..... Category:Creepypastas